marvelfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Captain America (Steven Rogers)
Algemene info Echte naam: Steven Rogers Aliassen: Captain America, Steve Rogers, Steven Grant Rogers, Grant Rogers, Cap, "Winghead", "Shieldslinger", The Sentinel of Liberty, Star-Spangled Avenger, Nomad, The Captain, Buck Jones, Roger Stevens, Yeoman America, Crossbones, Expatriate, Brett Hendrick, Stevie, Nathan Hale. Nationaliteit: Amerikaan Herkomst of krachtbron: Supersoldier serum Affiniteit/groepsconnecties: The Avengers, Secret Avengers, New Avengers, voorheen de Invaders, Secret Defenders the Captain's Unnamed Superhero Team, de Redeemers; voormalig partner van Bucky, Rick Jones, Falcon, Demolition-Man en Nomad (Jack Monroe) Bekende relaties: Joseph Rogers, Sarah Rogers, (ouders), niet geidentificeerde grootouders (waarschijnlijk overleden), Steven Rogers ("Captain America" uit de 18e eeuw, voorouder, overleden) Krachten: *Spierkracht: Captain America is fysiek zo sterk als een mens maar kan zijn zonder superkrachten. Hij kan 360 kg opdrukken als hij in topvorm is. *Bekende superkrachten: Het Super Soldier Serum heeft zijn lichaam veranderd zodat het zo sterk is als een mens kan zijn. *Kunstmatig aangepaste fysiologie: Rogers heeft geen superkrachten maar is door het Super Soldier Serum veranderd van een gewone man in een "perfect" menselijk wezen in kracht en conditie.Captain America is inteligent, sterk, snel, lenig en is conditioneel zo sterk als een mens maar kan zijn zonder bovenmenselijke krachten. *Vergrote snelheid: Hij kan 2,5 km lopen in minder dan een 10 minuten. *Vergrote lenigheid: Bezit de lenigheid van een Olympisch atleet in topvorm. *Vergrote weerstand: Zijn lichaam rekent razendsnel af met infecties en eventeel gif. *Vergrote conditie: Bezit de grootst mogelijke menselijke conditie dat hem sneller in staat stelt om te genezen. *Weerstand tegen ziekte: Hij is imuum voor de meeste ziekten. *Immuum voor alcohol: Alcohol heeft geen invloed op hem. *Vergrote reflexen: Bezit een reactie tijd die sneller is dan die van een Olympisch atleet. *Vaardigheden: Captain America is een meester in diverse vechtsporten en heeft grote strategische en taktische kennis. Wapens en accessoires: *Transport: Captain America gebruikt regelmatig een motor en heeft ook diverse transportmiddelen van de Avengers, zoals de Quinjets tot zijn beschikking. *Wapens: Captain America's enigte wapen is zijn schild, een disk van 2.5 feet in diameter en weegt ca 6 kg. Het is gemaakt van Vibranium-staal. Eerste optreden: *(WWII)Captain Comics #1 (1941) *(Modern) v1 #4 (1964) Bedacht door: Joe Simon, Jack Kirby Geschiedenis Steve Rogers werd geboren gedurende de Grote Depressie in New York. Zijn vader kwam om toen Steve zelf nog een kind was, en zijn moeder toen hij een tiener was. In 1940 probeerde Steve, geschokt van het nieuws over de opkomst van de Nazi’s in Europa, dienst te nemen in het Amerikaanse leger. Vanwege zijn zwakheid en het feit dat hij veel ziek was werd hij geweigerd. Een legerofficier, Generaal Chester Phillips, bood Steve toen de kans om alsnog zijn land te dienen door deel te nemen aan een geheim militair project genaamd “Operation Rebirth”. Steve ging akkoord en werd naar een geheim laboratorium in Washington gebracht waar hij werd voorgesteld aan Dr. Abraham Erskine (codenaam: Prof. Reinstein), de uitvinder van het zogenaamde “Super-Soldaten serum”. Een nieuw militair wapen dat mensen kon veranderen in de perfecte soldaten. Na weken van testen kreeg Roger het serum toegediend en werd blootgesteld aan “Vita-straling”, een speciaal soort straling die het effect van het serum op het lichaam versterkte. Steve kwam weer uit de Vita-stralings kamer tevoorschijn met een lichaam dat zo perfect kon zijn als voor een mens mogelijk is. Echter: een nazi-spion had het hele project gezien en vermoorde Dr. Erskine kort nadat Steve zijn verandering had kunnen ondergaan. Omdat Dr. Erskine de experimentele formule nog niet op papier had gezet werd Steve de enige super soldaat. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog Daar er geen ander super-soldaten serum meer kon worden gemaakt besloot de Amerikaanse overheid maar het beste te maken van de enige supersoldaat die ze nu hadden. Steve onderging een harde militaire training waarbij hij onder andere militaire strategieën en gevechtstechnieken leerde. Zijn eerste missie was tegen een Nazi agent genaamd de Red Skull. Om hem een symbool te laten worden voor Amerika en tegenhanger van de Nazi’s kreeg Steve zijn beroemde rode, witte en blauwe kostuum (duidelijk gebaseerd op de Amerikaanse vlag) + de nieuw naam Captain America. Gedurende de rest van de Tweede Wereldoorlog diende Captain America als een superheld en als symbool voor de vrijheid van Amerika. Echter: in de laatste paar dagen van de oorlog ging het mis tijdens een missie om een met bommen beladen vliegtuig gelanceerd door de Nazi Baron Zemo (Heirich Zemo) te ontmantelen. Het vliegtuig ontplofte met Captain America nog aan boord. In de ontploffing kwam zijn helper Bucky om en Captain America zelf belande in het ijskoude water van de zee (volgens sommige verhalen de Atlantische Oceaan, volgens andere Het Kanaal). Echter, het super-soldaten serum hield Captain America in leven en hij belande in een soort schijn-dood. Na Steve Rogers Bang dat het nieuws over Captain America’s “dood” de moraal van het Amerikaanse leger zou schaden liet President Truman William Naslund, een andere golden age superheld, de rol van Captain America overnemen. Hij bleef de vervangende Captain America tot zelfs na de Tweede Wereldoorlog, als leider van de All-Winners Squad. In 1946 werd Naslund echter dodelijk verwond door een androïde. Na Naslunds dood nam “Jeffrey Mace”, alias “Patriot”, de rol van Captain America op zich tot 1953. In 1953 vond een man (die later bekend werd als “The Grand Director”) in een paar Nazi files in Duitsland de lang verloren gewaande formule voor het Super-soldaten serum. Aangezien hij zelf een enorme fan was van Captain America ging hij met deze formule naar de Amerikaanse overheid met het voorstel de volgende Captain America te worden. Aangezien Amerika op dat moment een symbool nodig had voor de Koreaanse Oorlog stemde de overheid toe. De man onderging plastische chirurgie om op Steve Rogers te lijken en nam zelfs zijn naam en identiteit over. Echter: de oorlog eindigde vroegtijdig waarna het project werd stopgezet. Desondanks wist de man zichzelf het serum toe te dienen en de nieuwe Captain America te worden in de strijd tegen het communisme. Hij vergat daarbij alleen de behandeling met Vita-straling te ondergaan. Daardoor begon het serum bijwerkingen te vertonen wat de man enorm paranoïde maakte. Hij begon iedereen in zijn buurt aan te vallen. Hij wordt hierop gearresteerd. Jaren later wist hij te ontsnappen, maar werd toen verslagen door de inmiddels teruggekeerde Steve Rogers. De terugkeer van Steve Rogers In The Avengers #4 vonden de Avengers het bevroren lichaam van Steve Rogers in de Noord Atlantische Oceaan. Nadat het ijsblok door toedoen van Namor the Sub-Mariner smolt en Rogers weer ontwaakte uit zijn schijndood vertelde hij de Avengers over zijn laatste mislukte missie. Hierna kreeg hij aangeboden lid te worden van de Avengers, wat hij meteen accepteerde. Hij nam zelfs al snel de leiding over het team op zich. Tijdens de Civil Wars werd Captain America de leider van de helden die tegen de registratiewet voor supermensen zijn. Hij verliet zelfs de Avengers en richtte de Secret Avengers op, een team van helden die eveneens tegen de wet waren. Overige: * Hij de enige sterveling die waardig genoeg was om Mjolnir te kunnen optillen. * De titeln 'Captain' is een eerbetoon aan een 'Captain Rogers' die diende in de revolutie oorlog. Captain America heeft geen buitengewone superkrachten zoals de meeste superhelden. Maar dankzij het super-soldaten serum is hij veranderd van een zwakke jonge man in de “perfecte mens”. Captain America is zo intelligent, sterk en snel als maximaal mogelijk is voor een mens. Het serum versterkt ook zijn metabolische functies wat de opbouw van gifstoffen in zijn spieren tegengaat waardoor zijn uithoudingsvermogen dat van normale mensen ver overtreft. Verder is hij immuun voor veel ziektes. Roger’s ervaringen in gevechten en militaire training maken hem tot de perfecte strateeg en commandant. *Discuseer verder op het forum *Captain America op MDP Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Image:Captain America (Steve Rogers) 005.jpg Image:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) 002.jpg Image:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) 051.jpg Image:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) 140.jpg Categorie:Karakters Category:Lid van de Avengers Category:Lid van de Invaders Category:Lid van de Secret Defenders Category:Lid an de Redeemers Categorie:Lid van de New Avengers